Astique
Flag of Astique The country of Astique is a new member of NSC since 5th of August 2007 when country applied for a memebership and it's accepted as a microstate. Country of Astique exists since 2000 B.C., but it wasn't active member of any organization until it joined NSC. Name Astique comes from word Antique because of it's existance for such a long time. 'Astique facts' Full name: Republic Of Astique Population: 987.143 Area: 12.354km2 Capital: Lost Heaven Offcial language: Astiquian President: Lady Lara Croft Broadcaster: Astique Radio Television (ART) 'Population' There are 987.143 Astiquians in country and about 10,000 in other countries. Astiquians are very energetic and warm people. First Astiquians came in Astique 5000 years B.C. Most of Astiquians live in capital (563,525). Most of other Astiquians live in Center City and Three Lakes City. Only 3% live in small villages outside of these cities. 'Government and Development' Astique is presidential country with it's government headquarters in Lost Heaven. President has rights to be on that position 4 years. After that new elections are held. Lady Lara Croft is current president. Astique is spilit on three regions: Ladveya, Lost Heaven and West Astique. Every region has it's own capital: Lost Heaven - Lost Heaven Ladveya - Center City West Astique - Three Lakes City Astique is developed country with 34,450 BDP per citizen and 6,7% increasing BDP. Most of Astiquians work in education, medicine, government and science. High-Tech industry is taking 98% of industries in Astiques. Other are chemical and textile. Famous Astiquians companies are Natla Technologies (electronics and software) and Laneth (chocolate). 'History Of Astique' Astique was founded 2000 years B.C. by a tribe named Nowaho. It's first ruler was Jumbok I. After Jumbok I Jumbok II took over Astique and lead into war. He was killed by his wifw who was sick of being ignored all the time. Legacy of Jumbok continued when Jumbok III came. He ruled only 2 years and he was the last king of Astique. In year of 1000 B.C. a huge disaster destroyed Astiquian civilization. In year of 1456 a famous explorer Shane Perna discovered ancient ruins of Jumbok. His people took over that land. Nothing much happened until in 1986 Astique gets huge raise of development and population. In 2007 Astique held first national selection for it's president. Lady lara Croft won. Also in 2007 Astique joined NSC. 'Astique in NSC' Astique is member of NSC since 5th of August 2007. It failed to participate in NSC9 due to signing up after deadline. Since Astique did not voted in qualifications for NSC10 its points were reduced for 50% and that how Astique end up 7th missing only one place to qualify for NSC10. In NSC 11 Astique participated with Murder On The Dance Floor by Sophie Ellis Bextor. Despite 2nd place in semi final Sophie finshed only 16th in final. In NSC 12 Astique participated with Big Big World by Emilia. Emilia finished 16th what was 2nd time in a row that Astique finished 16th in finals. In NSC 13 Astique participated with 'Always & Forever' by Chocolate Puma which was selected by internal decision. Chocolate Puma failed to qualify for the semi finals what makes it the worst entry in history of Astique. In NSC 14 Astique will decide again by internal decision. {| class="sortable wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Edition !! Artist !! Song !! YouTube video!! Place !! Points |- | NSC 10 || Aqua || Roses Are Red ||Link || 7(MQ) || 18 |- | NSC 11 || Sophie Ellis Bextor || Murder On The Dance Floor ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_Nsi05HkXw || 16 || 85 |- | NSC 12 || Emilia || Big Big World ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2eDXR76IYo || 16 || 83 |- | NSC 12 || Chocolate Puma || Always & Forever ||http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hXm-lduBB8 || 9(MQ) || 103